


Wings

by Firanna, MystiTrinqua



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firanna/pseuds/Firanna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiTrinqua/pseuds/MystiTrinqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intern!verse, written for The Wall's tumblr page. Here be wingkink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lutte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutte/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Intern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979988) by [Lutte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutte/pseuds/Lutte). 



> Apologies for any errors! We didn't manage to catch them all in the first edit.  
> Eventually they will be fixed. This was originally written as an RP, so the formatting/grammar may seem odd in places that we've missed when trying to edit it all together and make it cohesive.  
> Enjoy!

By the time night had fallen they were no closer to the end of this hunt than they had been hours before, the pair of them having to come to a stop at a good vantage point on roof of a building. Their target had lost sight of them, but wasn’t so lucky as to evade their attempts at keeping track of it. Unlike most, this particular demon knew how to play the game, staying in overpopulated areas until they almost lost it in the crowd to ensure that they couldn't just corner it and cut it down before it had chance to fight its way out. 

Still.. the sight of the expansive city sprawled below them, of all the normal people living their lives completely ignorant of being watched, made Eren wonder just whose universe this was. That was, if universes could be said to ‘belong’ to someone. Did versions of them exist here? What were they like? Had they ever met? He'd like to think they had. Maybe even that they had managed to get together too. There was something comforting about the idea that even if they were not exactly the same, the relationship they shared remained exactly as it was no matter the circumstances.

Beside him grey eyes followed a similar pattern, drawing lazily over the web of lights below them as he kept a close eye on their prey. He'd long since lost count of the universes he'd passed through, each slightly different – and that was before Eren entered his life - but he was always more appreciative of their current lifestyle when night overtook the world. Though, the spare moment they found themselves with made him start to think. They never normally took this long on a hunt. It was a fact didn't sit well with him, even if he remained silent with his discontent for the moment as his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Eren’s voice.

"Hey, Corporal...” Eren bit his lip for a moment or two, pondering how best to phrase the question. Levi's patience wasn't exactly a thing he was renowned for, and although they had been a definite thing for a long time, he supposed, there were naturally still times when they misread each other. "What do you think we're doing right now? Do you think we're down there somewhere?"

He turned his eyes away from the city below to look over at his superior-turned-lover, gaze open and affectionate. It was probably a bit early in the night and they were definitely a bit too sober for getting philosophical, but he was in an odd mood. The so far unsuccessful day had given him a lot to think about. When everything went well and they made their kills with no hitches there didn't tend to be a lot of thought involved, the fighting pure instinct and adrenaline, but slow days like this allowed too much free time, which always turned into over-thinking. At least in his case.  
He was more or less certain he could spend a hundred years by Levi’s side, and still never know exactly what was going on behind those eyes 100% of the time.

There was a definite pause after Eren had finished speaking, Levi turning his head to refocus on the thriving cityscape below and away from the affection in those green eyes.  
"Hmm," his hands pushed in the pockets as he shifted ever so slightly as his head tilted towards the edge of tower, looking downwards more. "Probably, most likely doing something more mundane than chasing a demon around New York." His voice drawled low and velvet as he spoke, a small smirk appearing. "Not nearly as exciting, though." His swallowed after speaking, feeling a breeze blow past them, a chill surrounding them. "And we are not nearly drunk enough for such a discussion, kid." he added, unknowingly echoing Eren’s thoughts as he breathed out a sigh. 'Not nearly as exciting' was true enough, and Eren felt a smirk of his own appear at the words. This job, life, whatever it was, certainly had its perks. Still, wherever their alternate selves were - if they had even been born yet - he hoped they were happy. 

"Give it a few hours and we could be, though." he hedged, a low, teasing lilt added to his own voice now. Levi was probably right about neither of them actually being drunk enough for any philosophical flights of fancy, and he could think of much more exciting things they could be doing involving alcohol. When he sounded like that Levi was always good at making his mind wander to places it shouldn’t be, even while they were still on the job, and his smirk became more like a genuine smile as the nickname reached his ears. Levi's habit of calling him things like 'kid' and 'brat' used to be a constant source of annoyance, but now it had become a term of affection instead of a jab at his maturity. Or one of possession, the underlying meaning being that he might be a brat, but that he was Levi's brat. And that made all the difference in the world.

Eren shivered as a breeze went past them, making the ends of the long black coat currently hiding what had always felt like a small arsenal hanging off the leather belts attached to his body rustle and flap against his calves. Sighing, he reached up and raked a hand through his shaggy hair to keep it out his eyes until the brief, cold rushing stopped again. Trying to refocus himself on the task at hand, he walked over to perch beside the roof's other occupant, as he locking his gaze on their quarry - the man easily distinguishable to their eyes by the accompanying smoky aura that normal humans didn't possess as he loitered outside a seven eleven, eyes on the skyline. It was looking for them. Oddly during the daylight hours the darkness that seemed to hover around the demons they hunted wasn't so obvious, but at night it seemed they were less inclined to hide it, apparently harbouring the misguided belief that the fact that it was dark somehow made them stronger. It didn't. It just made them easier to hunt. 

Nephilim were not, as it turned out, really “fallen” angels, although they were half-breeds. They were ordinary people who died in demon attacks, were granted wings and other abilities by the full blooded angels, and then were expected to spend the rest of how ever long they survived fighting in place of Heaven’s full-blooded denizens in return. They fought until they died of their wounds and aged incredibly slowly, meaning Eren’s few years of hunting still made him barely a rookie when others had been at the job for hundreds. They were created specifically to hunt demons down so that the angels didn’t have to.

In recent years this had led to a similar development on the other side of the divide, half demons, or ‘Legion’ as they referred to themselves, starting to appear. Much like the Nephilim they had all the bonuses and none of the limitations of their full-blooded counterparts. The only difference seemed to be that those who were Legion did whatever they wanted with their newfound power.

He felt the adrenaline stirring in his blood as the demon left the parking lot behind, starting to head down the street in a direction which lacked the crowd cover that had been preventing any confrontation. It seemed the demon was ready to make his move now, having given up trying to outlast or lose the two Nephilim.  
"It's running. Took it long enough." Eren noted, head tilting to the side as his expression was dominated by an animalistic grin. The urge to chase, to hunt it down, was starting to hit him. 

One of the downsides of being motivated to hunt entirely by his intense hatred for their enemy was that it made his unapologetic bloodlust a little hard for others to deal with. The demons that had ended his human life had stolen everything with the act – his dreams, his family, his home. And he paid them back for it in spilt blood and dead bodies. With interest.

It had certainly been too much for Armin, who preferred as much waiting and planning and as little direct combat as possible to minimise any risk. Mikasa had also partnered with him for a while, and that worked out better, but eventually she was re-assigned. The one week he spent with Jean had been an absolute disaster, and then he was given to Levi, or rather foisted on him. It seemed that finding someone who could actually coexist with ‘Heaven’s Strongest’ without being completely intimidated by his reputation or his personality had been Erwin’s pet project, and Eren happened to fit that bill perfectly as it turned out. Neither of them had ever looked back since.

Eren had found someone who wouldn’t judge him no matter how much blood he shed, who shared his intense hatred. And in return, Levi had a partner who could keep up with him, even if they didn’t have the same level of experience. Someone who challenged and supported him simultaneously, a constant surprise. Eren could be running around after him like an over-eager housewife, and then pick up a knife and tear flesh from bone with a killer’s smile in the space of a few hours, completely remorseless when it came time to fight.  
“Shall we?”

The second he nodded, Levi stepped forwards, face taking on the blank, focused look he always had when giving all his concentration to a fight. His hands slipped from his pockets, various weapons attached to his harness clinking against the metal buckles securing them as he bent a fraction. There were a few moments of silence, the tension building as he waited for his moment to strike, calculating the distance he would have to cover. Then he moved, launching his weight forwards as dropping effortlessly over the roof’s edge. Large white wings erupted from his back in a smattering of feathers, bright against the moonlight, their full span creating enough resistance to reverse his fall as he sped forwards into the night air.

Pure excitement danced behind the blue-green eyes as Eren watched him move, the white wings a familiar, comforting sight as they spread and flexed to support the weight of their owner. If he'd ever thought anything was truly beautiful it was the way Levi moved when he flew, looking effortless despite every movement requiring complete mastery of oneself and a hell of a lot of hard work. He waited a few moments, watching the older man's descent, before launching himself over the edge too. His own wings burst into existence to halt his fall more or less instantly, the black- blue feathers almost glossy as they reflected the neon lights of the city now and again. Most people didn't expect him to be the one with the darker wings, the darker soul, given Levi's attitude to others, but the truth of it was that his superior was infinitely a better person. Or at least he thought so. Sure, Levi was brash, but he was also kind, and he fought for better reasons than personal vengeance - mostly because of the innocent lives unnecessarily lost to their enemy. Eren killed them because they were what had cost him so much. Because they were there. Because they were prey. He stopped calculating the chances that they could save a possessed human if they tried a long time ago, and full blooded demons received no mercy whatsoever.

Levi didn’t even have to look to know what Eren was close behind him in pursuit. They were like two halves in and out of combat when they had to be, perfectly co-ordinated, and he trusted that. Trusted Eren to know what he was doing, and trusted himself to know what his mentee was thinking even before he acted.

The demon saw them coming but had very little hope of outrunning them given that it lacked the huge advantage of flight. It was too far away from any open buildings now to try ducking into one, caught like a rat in a trap as it changed course, opting for a narrow alleyway instead in an effort to force them to land. Manipulating the air currents beneath his wings in order to spin himself slightly sideways, Levi closed in, catching the demon across the face with a fist as he skidded against the alley floor, crouching to keep his centre of gravity low enough to stop himself falling over. The sheer speed knocked the possessed man to the floor alongside him, the familiar scent of sulphur hitting the air as the demon disappeared and reappeared on his feet again in a smoky blur, wiping the blood from a broken nose.

Levi had moved again within an instant, one beat of his wings providing all the lift required to swing his legs up and around the demon’s torso, arms yanked out and pinned and one arm hooked around the jaw to prevent any attempt to bite now that it had been left more or less defenceless. Most fights went on with more conversation, but this particular demon didn’t seem to have found a human to use as a vessel that it could actually control enough to speak through. It was probably fairly low ranked if it had to use a vessel anyway.

“Caught you.” Eren muttered to himself, the words stolen away by the wind almost as soon as they left his mouth. This had been fast, even by their standards, but that was what happened when you made Levi wait. He was an expert at his job and no longer had any motivation to play around, immobilising their prey with little effort after having to effectively sit on his hands all day. Eren’s fingers slipped around one of the knives fastened around his thighs and pulled it out, and he took a firm grip on it as he closed in on the trapped demon still struggling futilely, wings tucking in closer to his body. The blood pounding in his ears was almost loud enough to drown the wind out as he felt a sense of euphoria wash through him, the demon's pained groan an entirely satisfying sound as he drove the blade straight through its heart with no resistance, the rib cage caving under the speed at which he closed in. The younger Nephilim didn't step back in time to avoid the blood that spurted out of the wound given the force that he'd plunged the knife in with, the warm red liquid coating one side of his face and neck in a jet. He never did, and this was part of the reason he always preferred fighting hand to hand. If he could see his opponent’s blood, feel their bones break, it somehow seemed like a more definite win. Seeing the life leave their eyes up close felt like his anger finding a release, a point at which he could call another part of his revenge complete even though he would probably never find the exact demon responsible for his initial death.

Pulling the knife out, Eren fixed his gaze on the dark red irises staring hatefully back at him, the unfamiliar face twisted in pain, before driving it in again with a violent exhalation of the breath that he wasn't aware he'd been holding. 'Once more for good luck' and all that. The demon collapsed then, dead weight in Levi's iron grip, and Eren let out a shaky laugh as he leant heavily into the alley wall, barely aware of the blood on his face. It almost looked like someone had upended a small bottle of paint over one side of his head if you ignored the sickly metallic smell. “We won.. again..” he managed, the happy buzz from the otherwise violent death he'd just painfully inflicted obvious in his voice as he got his breath back. He found himself a little more worn out from the sudden burst of strenuous movement than he'd thought, after an hour or two of waiting and watching with nothing much else to do.

Letting the bleeding body slumped in his arms fall forwards, Levi’s breath was heavy, but nowhere near as heavy as Eren’s, though his chest was rising and falling quickly with each intake of breath.  
“You seemed to enjoy that more than necessary, kid.” Eren could only nod, not really able to say anything to that.. although he thought ‘more than necessary’ was probably an overstatement. He looked to the younger face before him from the body between them, seeing the blood there, spattered up his neck and face. Somehow he never ended up moving fast enough to avoid the gore. “Then again, we could have killed this fucking asshole hours ago if that demon hadn’t been such a goddamn coward.”  
There was also something else that greeted his somewhat concerned expression, but he couldn't identify the look. Worry maybe? Sadness? It cause his eyes to roll, "I'm not judging you brat, honestly don't even dare think that."

Eren had remained a silent observer of Levi's movements the whole time, more out of sheer habit and a near permanent awareness of his partner's body, and the bloodlust was starting to give way to another kind of lust entirely at the way his limbs coiled beneath the blood red shirt on what was probably a victory high. People who assumed that Levi was easily overpowered because of his height were usually rudely disabused of the notion, the height difference between them only meaning that their equal muscle mass had more definition on the shorter party. Besides, the lack of height equaled greater agility - you could definitely see Eren coming, he was anything but subtle when he fought. Skilful, yes, but never subtle. When it was Levi going for their target the person usually never saw him coming until it was far too late for escape to be realistic. It was one of the things that made his kill count one of the highest among their kind. Still, he didn't like his chances of getting any action with blood all over him. The other thing Levi was known for was his particularity about cleanliness, after all. It seemed a permanent constant the very few times they'd ran past other versions of themselves, and it was something he'd got used to and come to see as more of a quirk than an annoyance, much like the nicknames. 

The high running through him had started to die away almost as soon as he lifted a hand to his face, fingers tracing through the demon's blood. The smirk that had been on his face before remained as he glanced down at the thick red liquid coating his fingers after he lowered his hand again and it caught the light. He felt a twist of annoyance in response to the guilt that pulled at him for killing - he'd done it enough to not care anymore, he thought, but the bloodlust that tended to kick in when the fights started was so intense that it even scared him at times. It was why he never avoided the blood. Part of him was always too engaged in the hunt to be conscious enough to get out of the way, and part of him, if he was painfully honest, liked it. Being painted in demon blood meant he was winning, avenging. Although what he was avenging he wasn't really sure anymore. It had been a long, long time since he started this, after all.

His face flickered to regret, sadness, as he thought of all the times he'd been called a monster, however jokingly, even if it was by complete strangers. Very few of them had the courage to say it to his face, and the few that did usually suffered for it - if not by Eren's more immediate form of retribution, then by a severe dressing down in the Corporal's office later should they be stupid enough to try it within the view of the CO.

Eren smiled, the motion more genuine and less twisted than it had been at the other Nephilim's words, nodding. He couldn't say anything to that - Levi could read him like a book, always had been able to. He knew by now that the guilt, the self doubt, the what if they're right started to kick in as soon as he came back to his senses from the battle fog. He also knew just how to calm the thoughts that threatened to choke him, how much the reinforcement of their shared trust helped settle his mind.  
"Thank you, sir." he could feel his breathing rate returning to normal as he tilted his head, glancing down at the dead demon. At least their job was done now and they could retire for the night.

"Yeah yeah, you're welcome." At least their job was now complete, they could relax now until further action was needed elsewhere. "Shall we get you cleaned up?" Levi’s eyes looked sideways at the Nephilim, his head still tilted upwards a fraction. It was clearly irritating him, Eren's face now smeared in the blood of random demon number 9.  
"Might as well." He pushed off in to the sky, twisting as he did so and setting off for the hotel they'd been directed to before they'd started the job. He chanced a look at the taller male next to him once they were both in the air, watching the other glide alongside him, eyes moving to appreciate his wings quite openly, smirking slightly when Eren caught him looking.

It wasn't long before they touched down out of sight across from the hotel looming over the busy high street in the heart of New York. Once their wings were hidden from view, Levi closed the front of his jacket, hiding the harness over his shirt and trousers, several guns and knives now concealed. 

As they touched down, Eren followed suit in making sure that his clothing was concealing the weapons attached to the many straps pressing against his skin, wings hidden from view once more. It wasn't like he couldn't still feel the ache in them or the minute uncoiling or twitching of the muscle and bone beneath the layers of black feathers, but it was possible to (and entirely necessary for them to be able to) hide them from human view, just in the same way that demons could try to actively disguise their aura of taint in order to blend in to the human crowds. The same went for their weapons needing to be off show while they were at ground level - New York was a gun free zone, after all, and it wasn't like they could afford the risk of an NYPD beat-pounder stopping for a second look.

He led the way across the road, a step in front of Eren as they walked through the revolving door in to the brightly lit foyer of the fancy looking building. Almost instantly they were noticed, "Corporal!" Levi's somewhat steely gaze landed on the man approaching them in a pristine uniform, "we were not expecting you till later on this evening."  
"So? Do you want us to leave?" The man’s face fell, "you should know by now we’re not going to wait for you idiots to get your act together."  
"I'm sorry, Lance Corporal,"  
"Don’t tell me you’re sorry, tell me you’re doing about it."  
"Of course.. there is a spare room set aside on the top floor? If you would like to take that?" He looked to Eren the second the sentence was complete, heading towards the elevator at the far side of the lobby without so much as a backward glance.

He remained silent as he followed Levi into the building, letting him take over - he was the one who commanded the attention, after all, and not Eren. Eren was still an unknown quantity and a rookie who got lucky in their choice of mentor by comparison. He couldn't help the grin remaining even when he tried to assume a more passive, somewhat professional expression - although he never desired to be anyone's leader, Levi's presence alone had enough authority behind it to move the minds of the people around him. The shorter man could wield the control he had over others like any other weapon he possessed - expertly, Eren himself no exception to that rule. 

And seeing other people scurry around to avoid Levi's wrath was an endless source of amusement for the younger man who had become his shadow, more or less. He followed Levi into the elevator at the shared glance, a silent notification that they were moving on, and hit the button for the top floor as they entered, leaning against the mirrored surface that acted as the wall inside.

Dark eyes soon landed on Eren as he leant back against the wall, and as soon as the door slid shut, Levi was no long stood where he was, his body quick to be pressed flush against the other Nephilim against his left side, and he mentally sent out a dare to anyone wishing to use the elevator, it wasn't something that would make him stop. Eren knew this all too well. Deft fingers of Levi’s right hand slid on to Eren's thigh, slipping up and under his coat and shirt, fingertips ghosting over his stomach. "I'm thanking stars this jobs over..." He pushed up on to the balls of his feet ever of slightly, lips next to the man’s ear, on his less bloodied side, to save getting any on himself. He breathed somewhat deliberately, making sure the air was sent over Eren's ear, lips almost touching his cheek as he shifted slightly, his whole body moving against him as he dropped back on to his feet, right hand pulling out of the you get mans’ shirt, staying under his coat and moving up under the leather to grab the strap across his chest, pulling him down to his level, lips more easily at the shell of his ear, voice dipping low and as arousing as he could muster. "You have been trying my patience all day kid."

Levi wanted nothing more than to kiss the male within his grasp, but given the blood, he decided to wait, and he knew it would drive Eren crazy just knowing he wasn't going to get his lips any time soon, especially as his left hand grazed the young half breeds thigh, slipping so the back of his fingers slid against the inside of his leg, barely grazing the hot arousal between his legs, not giving him the satisfaction he clearly was craving. A shiver ran down Eren’s spine, grey eyes seeing the younger male bite his lips to suppress the moan he knew he was trying not to let slip while in this enclosed, reflective space.

"You're not the only one who's been waiting for this, sir." Eren replied, the title used with more than a hint of questionable intent and a lack of the respect it suggested this time. His own voice was low and strained, lacking the velvet quality of Levi's but somewhat making up for it given the animalistic roughness that was poorly hidden behind the playful words. Not about to stand back and let his tormentor have all the fun, his left hand curled around Levi's hip and up his back, his fingers burying in soft feathers that he couldn't see but knew were there, and could immediately feel. He brushed against them deliberately, hand wide to touch as many as possible on the way to the muscle they were connected to which he pressed his fingers into, applying pressure to the sensitive nerves beneath the pale flesh that he knew would go straight to Levi's spine and serve as a little retribution for the other's teasing. At this, Eren received Levi’s best ‘You’re going there? Really?’ look, but Eren's hand was far too quick in its mission. Levi’s eyes closed, having the clamp his teeth closed to stop the moan that was threatening to pass his lips. His grip on the younger males thigh increased, no longer between his legs, the grip would certainly leave indents in the skin beneath his shirt once Levi removed his hand. As fingers brushed the sensitive nerves his head tilted upwards slightly, the pull on the harness lessening slightly, allowing Eren to stand up a little straighter, just enough so Levi was able to look up in to his face comfortably if his eyes were open, their noses almost touching. 

His whole body was like a live wire as the Nephilim's fingers brushed against the base of his wings and to the bundled nerves leading up to the bones that shaped the appendages. The moan couldn't be suppressed any longer,  
coming out soft, unabashed and throaty. A quiet jingle met their ears as the doors slid open to reveal a short corridor with a door on either side, indicating there as only two rooms on this part of the floor. "You'll pay for that one, brat." The Corporals voice came out silky smooth as he pulled away begrudgingly from his lover and rolled his shoulders, Eren’s hand sliding over concealed feathers as he turned and left. The corridor was empty, and he headed straight over to the door that was closest on their left. Levi took a deep breath, trying to steady his heart rate that was starting to pound against his ribcage, it filling his ears as he grasped the silver handle and twisted, various locks reacting to their angelic side, clicking loudly, allowing him to open the door and step through. "Now hurry up and get rid of that blood."

The order was clear, the tone demanding, and it sent a shiver in the same direction that Levi’s moan had travelled in Eren’s body, “Yes, sir.” Levi smirked, watching Eren move out of his line of sight, going to do exactly what he’d asked, all too eager in the process. But he honestly couldn’t blame the kid, he never could control himself. The turning of a tap, water hitting the basin, soon met his ears and he headed towards the open plan kitchen, fingers grabbing a heavy crystal glass, pouring a distinct amber liquid carefully in from a matching crystal bottle. He leant against the counter, hand resting near to his hip as he leant, glass touching his lips carefully. 

That brat would be the death of him and he knew it. He knew just what buttons to press, both metaphorically and physically. It was hard to resist, and it took the majority of his will power to force the urges back down. He knew Eren would only stay in the suite if he were begging for more from his Corporal, and as much as he wanted to throw the kid down and make him pay for the cheap, but effective, move in the elevator, he knew Eren was curious as to the lives their counterparts were living. He always was and always found some time out to find out about them. Levi wasn't sure how long they had here, and whereas he wouldn't deny it when, and it was inevitable, Eren did something to appease his interest, he didn't want him to miss out on his curiosity.

He heard the sink drain, his drink lowering and being placed on the counter behind him, arms folding across his chest, waiting somewhat patiently to inform Eren they should head out if he wanted to find their doubles of this multiverse. "All done," his eyes lifted towards the bedroom door from the floor, getting quite the sight as he looked from the Nephilim's boots, all the way up his clothed legs, to the harness hanging loose against his bare chest, making his heart skip a beat and making him push off the counter, mesmerized by the sight before him. He watched the muscles in the other’s arms flex as he hung up his coat, and he was quick to cross over to him as Eren turned, looking to him.  
"I was quite prepared to endure your innate curiosity," he moved to him, closing the end shortening space between them slowly as the words passed his lips, hands soon resting on his hips, "and here you are, shirtless, wet..." The soundless challenge in the other’s eyes made something inside him snap, and he just couldn't hold off any longer and his hands soon curled around the end of the towel around the others neck, pulling slightly to force Eren down to his level, their lips crashing together finally, his own hands sliding up the towel quickly. His hand threaded in to brown strands without hesitation, his left gripping the strap across the man’s chest as his tongue ran across a plump bottom lip. As he was allowed to explore, he left the towel be removed from under his arms, it soon finding its way around his side and the small of his back, pulling him closer to the other, if that were possible. Eren hadn’t been expecting any other outcome even though he knew he was probably cheating, pulling this kind of stunt. There was never going to be a universe were Levi was going to ignore a blatant invitation like the one he’d offered after what they'd been doing in the elevator, he was more or less certain that would be universally consistent. The broke apart, panting lightly as their eyes opened, their fronts still mashed together. 

“We could just do both…” Their lips met again, Levi’s hands pulling harder at Eren’s hair, fingers practically curling in to a fist. They certainly could do both, but it would make it all that sweeter if they stopped, and held off on it until later, and he knew Eren knew that… somewhere deep down at least. The thought made him smirk as he pulled away.  
"You are going to be the death of me Jaeger. I'm sure of it." Levi’s breathing was ever so slightly labored, breathing far more than normal around his words as they passed his lips in a deep throaty voice. Grey eyes soon met the green swirl he'd recognize whichever realm they happened to be in, his hand trailing slowly from shaggy brown hair, to cup his cheek. "As much as I like the view, get a shirt on, we’ll continue this later." His hand began to trail further as he spoke, his forefinger going under the Nephilim's chin, guiding him in for a simple kiss, almost sweet, before pulling back, though still in Eren's surprisingly strong hold, one arm having found its way around his waist. "You've still got to pay for earlier.. and now this, kid.”  
"I'll take that as a compliment, sir."  
“Don’t dig a hole you can’t get out of."  
"Oh, I'm sure I can." Eren’s voice came out a little less strained now he was starting to recover, but held the same teasing, animalistic lilt as before as he leaned down again, his heated breath ghosting over Levi's neck as he got close enough for the man still pressed to him to feel the movement of his lips as he spoke next. "Bite me, Corporal." The words were purely metaphorical, of course, issued as a direct challenge, a 'catch me if you can'. His tone was just shy of sardonic now, making it sound as though he was actually stupid enough to believe that just because he'd managed to one-up his superior in the elevator he'd easily be able to do so again. That if Levi wasn't careful, he might end up being the one brought to his knees a wrecked, whimpering mess at the end of the night instead of the younger. Truth be told he could be a manipulative little shit when he really wanted to, and he knew it. Levi was let go of there, finding his feet as he lowered himself from being on the tips of his toes, Eren heading to find a shirt and put the towel back where it belonged. By god did he love when the younger Nephilim was in this sort of mood, he couldn’t wait to see how far he’d go with it. He relished the time Eren took a step forwards.  
“Do you know where we’re going?”  
“I saw a club, Hanji was outside. I’m guessing, find Hanji, we find you.” Eren smiled as he came back out the door, Levi nodded, them heading out once Eren was sorted, clearing the lobby with now issues, and they were soon out of sight, their wings on show, and lifting themselves off in to the night air.

He let Eren lead the way, going in to autopilot as he flew side by side with the black-blue wings creature beside him, the fact that the other knew exactly where to go every time they went looking not really shocking him anymore. The kid had somewhat of another sense to their doppelgangers, no matter what part of the multiverse they were residing in. Even if he hadn't spotted someone they knew, he always knew exactly where to start looking. It didn't take them long to touch down, reluctantly hiding their wings from view as they headed over to the club entrance, intending to join to queue to blend in somewhat. Levi couldn't help but look Hanji up and down when they saw her, seeing their own attire wasn't too out of place, and thankful no one kicked up a storm that they were blatantly jumping the long queue once she flagged them over, some even seemed excited. As they neared, he saw Hanji give him a strange look, "Something to say, four-eyes?"  
"I approve of the coat, not quite as good as Monique mind you," she adjusted her coat proudly with a grin, "but what's with the hair, Corporal?" It was strange hearing that from Hanji, that must be how he was addressed here.  
"Fancied a change, is that a problem?"  
"Nah, but I'd have thought that'd never change." She ushered them past her in to the dimly lit club, and he soon realized just what they were in to in this universe, and it stirred a fire in his veins as he led Eren through, getting various looks he barely noticed, thriving on the atmosphere and walking with a purpose as he noticed they were dressed for the occasion in a happy mistake, their colors clearly fitting in with the black and red theme this club seemed to had adopted. He spotted a bar, waving Eren over to it lazily, the music thudding loud against his ears. They'd clearly been spotted, as once they got there they were handed two drinks almost instantly by Petra, who in this universe was clearly into the same things they were, given her attire, or almost lack thereof. 

If Eren was in the slightest bit surprised that Hanji had actually named her coat, he was careful not to let it show on his face. It appeared that they already knew each other so any look of shock at the eccentricity would probably be out of place at this point. He guessed that this version of himself was quite used to the club already even if he wasn't, so he didn't wait too long to try and get a good look around as he might have done otherwise. The Wall was meant to be almost a second home, he supposed, given the fond tone of Hanji's voice as she and Levi talked, and given how much he approved of the general set up of the place he found it shouldn't take much effort on his part to look like he felt completely at ease in the otherwise unfamiliar place. The heavy music pounded loudly in the background, the atmosphere one he knew he'd have loved to keep coming back to had their lives been something other than what they were. In some ways he'd love to be human, but the idea of giving up his wings and never being able to fly again was one he gave as little thought as possible. Something like that was just non-negotiable.

Given the looks that Levi was receiving and ignoring, he definitely wasn't just on the staff here. The vast majority of the people inside already knew both of them by sight, and the thought made him wonder exactly how valuable this place was to their doppelgangers. He had an odd knack for seeking them out when he put his mind to it, and he wouldn't be at all surprised if this universe's Levi ended up being the owner of the place. Not that he was going to stick around and try asking - he was already supposed to know the answer to obvious questions like that.  
"Didn’t think you two were coming by for at least another hour," he accepted the drink, smiling a small, knowing smile, in her direction.  
"The brat’s just impatient, he can never resist and offer to come in here." He was thankful when she laughed, seeming happy enough not to question it.  
"After his 18th, I'm not surprised. Once you've finished," she gestured to the drinks, "downstairs is a little empty tonight, the regulars aren't in yet, it's a little early." Levi nodded, watching Petra head off and out of sight, definitely intending to follow her shortly, honestly wishing nothing more than to have Eren in the collar that had been adorned around her neck, rather thankful the brat was acting obedient the minute they stepped even close to the door. It was clearly what was expected, and he was impressed he clicked on as quickly as he did. 

Eren remained mostly silent, observing as much of what was going on around him as he could. The mention of something happening on his 18th piqued his interest, reminding him yet again that the worst part about getting this close to their alternate selves lives was that they never found out the full stories, only getting a snapshot in comparison. Still, an hour was enough time to fully explore - and if they risked running into themselves, they could always move to one of the private rooms slightly ahead of time, as he got the impression that their alternate selves would probably do exactly what they were going to if he'd read Levi's intention's right. Namely head straight for the lower floor, away from the eyes of those who'd only come here to dance and more or less into a world of their own where they were all that existed, all that mattered.

Eyeing Petra's collar, he absentmindedly ran his fingers down one side of his neck, barely aware that he was making the motion. It was probably going to look strange if he'd come to the place without a collar on (as he got the impression that whatever had happened at his 18th had been noteworthy in that respect) as it was painfully obvious that Levi was still the dominant party in their relationship here. At least outwardly. Still, there would probably be some hanging around that he could 'borrow' in a place like this in the near future.

Since the vast majority of the people inside already knew both of them by sight, and the thought made the both of them wonder exactly how valuable this place was to their doppelgangers. He glanced to the other, seeing him down his drink,  
"Ready when you are, sir."  
“Eager much?” Eren smirked, Levi doing the same with his own drink with a slight wince as the liquid burned his throat in a welcoming sort of way. "Liking the formalities though, kid."

Levi gave Eren an appreciative look subtlety, soon following in the direction Petra had vanished to, pushing a door open and seeing a set of red stairs leading down, not being able to see the room they led to due to a low ceiling on the way down. He proceeded with caution, still on guard until he took the last step and looked at the room at large, almost instantly feeling at home with the scene that met his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren remained silent for a moment as he reached the bottom of the stairs a step behind Levi, deciding he was going to have to do something about the fact that he didn’t have a collar on. Partially because he thought it would look out of place if he didn’t, and partially because it didn’t seem right to be here, in this setting, without something to make the point that he belonged to Levi. Because he did, without question, whichever one of them won the fight for control over their play this particular night. 

A little exploration soon turned one up, and he came to a stop back where he’d began, the leather and steel a comfortable weight between his fingers as he looked down at it, thinking about Levi’s comment about ‘formalities’. It was simple enough - just a thin strip of black leather with steel rings on, really, but it was more than fit for their purposes.

There was a reason why he kept the level of formality that he did, and most of it had to do with the sheer amount of personal respect he carried for his leader turned lover. Although Erwin might have been the commander in title, he was not the man any of them, at least from Eren’s generation, were prepared to die for if they had to. That particular honour had always belonged to Levi. There was also the fact that his verbal shift from ‘sir’ to ‘Levi’ had always signified something far more deliberate to the two of them. Actually using his name was the kind of action reserved for when Eren was desperate - usually desperate for more of his attention, his touch, anything he was withholding in a bid to drag the word from his lips.

He was brought from his thoughts as he heard Levi move, looking up from the collar in his hands to find him relaxing in a throne at the other end of the room. He had already made himself quite at home, one leg resting over one of the arms, and although both of them were outsiders in more than one sense it looked like he belonged there completely. Not just that, but from the contentment on his face as he surveyed the room it seemed he knew it, too. There were a few other people dotted around, but they soon went back to what they were doing once Levi sat down, and he already knew that their presence wasn’t something that would prevent anything that was about to happen in the slightest.

The sight of Levi stretched languidly over the throne made anyone else here seem completely inconsequential, and Eren felt a breath he hadn’t known he was holding in leave him in a rush as he focused solely on him again, ignoring everyone and everything else. The predatory gaze made him want to drop his, because he knew that the moment he crossed the room there was no walking away. If he put himself within arm’s reach of that throne, Levi wouldn’t stop until he was reduced to an incoherent wreck. 

Presuming, of course, that Eren didn’t beat him to it. Putting the collar on didn’t mean he was just going to go quietly, after all. He could still remember the rush it had been earlier when he’d effectively pulled a fast one by targeting Levi’s wings, the one weak spot that he had no hope of ignoring, and couldn’t wait to do it again. Maybe take it a little further than he had, even. Perhaps the people around them would get to see the rarity that was the Corporal being one-upped by his own pet, although this train of thought conveniently ignored the fact that he shared the exact same weakness. 

Mind made up, he raised his arms to his neck, the collar in his hands fastened into place as he fixed his momentarily nervous expression into one that he hoped was a lot more confident, a lot more defiant. If Levi wanted him to play the role of prey for the night he had better be prepared for the long game of chase he was letting himself in for.

The sight of the leather and steel around the teen’s throat was doing things to Levi that he wasn’t about to readily admit, and he had little doubt that Eren had made a point of putting it on while he watched entirely on purpose, the little shit. Eren knew he was possessive when it came to him, and seeing such a deliberate mark of ownership around his neck was more than effective at starting to chip away at his effort to remain unfazed. He could tell by the slight smirk and the defiant flash in those green eyes that this wasn’t going to be easy. That Eren intended to make him fight to stay in control of him – and these were perhaps the moments that he enjoyed the most, because while watching Eren come undone under him was good, watching Eren try and fail to fight him off at the same time was better. 

“Come here.”  
Eren had barely taken a few steps across the room when he was greeted with an amused tilt of the head, one hand slightly raised in a gesture that made him halt again almost instantly, wondering what the problem was. To say he was usually so good at being able to figure out what Levi wanted without either of them having to speak, whenever they were like this it was like the dark amusement currently ruling his expression completely hid every other intention ticking over behind those grey eyes. “I didn’t say walk, brat. I said come.” The hand that had been held up to stop him was suddenly pointing at the floor, and Eren swallowed, knowing exactly what he meant.  
Not trusting himself to reply without getting himself in trouble for being sarcastic, he dropped to his knees and crawled across the room instead, his eyes not dropping their locked gaze once as he rolled his hips slightly with every slow, deliberate movement forwards, just enough to tease. 

As he got close enough to almost close the gap between them, hands resting on the steps leading up to the throne, Levi moved, both feet flat on the floor again. Slender fingers reached out, hooking into the loop on the front of the collar, and tugged gently to make him stand. At the same time he followed him up, turning until their positions were reversed, and then pushed Eren backwards into the throne with a hand on his shoulder.  
It took only a few seconds of a shared glance before he moved forward, knees sliding against the outside of the half-breeds thighs. 

His movements were slow, calculated, and he was only vaguely aware of Petra moving away from the both of them to give them some space as he felt Eren inhale sharply. His hands slid along the male’s chest, over the harness, and up to his shoulders, easing the jacket off his body as he leaned in close. The position left him close by Eren’s right ear, breath making him shiver reflexively as Levi spoke, his voice low and sultry. "What was it you said earlier? Something involving teeth..."  
"Bite me." Eren's voice was tentative but still at normal volume, Levi moving his mouth to the man’s jaw, lips brushing against skin, not quite kissing the warm flesh.  
"Bite me... what?" Eren’s head tilted back subconsciously, giving Levi more access to use and abuse his neck.  
He bit his lip for a moment, steeling himself against the temptation being placed directly in front of him as he spoke the three word reply he was pretty sure was about to signal the beginning of his undoing, the sound already a throaty, telltale drop in pitch from how he normally sounded.  
"Bite me, Corporal." 

And without hesitation, Levi did, the pressure enough to bruise, his hips moving forwards to grind down against the others fluidly, hands on his biceps now the jacket was off Eren's arms. 

His eyes were suddenly screwed shut for a few moments as he felt the sting of Levi's teeth against his throat, the action pulling traitorous, strangled whimper from him as he felt himself start to come undone under the combined pressure of the teeth tormenting the weak spot on his neck, the hands persuading him to shed the black overcoat and the hips pressed tantalisingly down against his. The urge to buck upwards into the friction his body craved was red hot, but he refused it somehow, just barely, squirming in the throne he was pinned against in an effort to assuage the feeling without giving in to it any further. It was only a matter of time, but he still intended not to spend the night an easy target even though his Corporal knew exactly what to do to reduce him to shuddering mess.

Levi knew full well what Eren’s use of his title meant. He knew that until his name passed his lips, he wasn’t done teasing. It always became his mission to force him to moan his name in the sultriest way possible, and it honestly never took him long, now he thought about it. He couldn’t help but hope he wouldn’t go down without a fight just because of the collar, and clearly Eren had the same idea, just waiting for his opportunity to move and take a clear advantage.

His hands came to rest on Levi's thighs and then slid slowly, teasingly upward and inward until one palm was curled around the other man's hip, and the other continued the slow trail over the plane of shifting muscle under the matching red shirt, fingers toying with the zip on the front, tugging at it lightly for a few seconds. If he could pin Levi's wrists for a moment he might be able to create himself an opening to start levelling the playing field, but that would require holding his concentration and distracting him long enough to actually make a decent attempt at it. 

Still, he knew Levi was already expecting him to try something - one of the main reasons they worked so well outside of their life as hunters was that while other people were intimidated by his grumpy, abrupt attitude, Eren never thought twice about at least trying to get one up on him - even if nine times out of ten he failed dramatically. It was what made him so interesting, one of the reasons their relationship had lasted this long. Where other people played yes man, Eren questioned, argued, and fought back if he thought he had a valid point. And this was no different.

Thin, deft fingers slid up Eren’s biceps, over his shoulders, and then down his chest leaving a trail of tingling gooseflesh in their wake, quick to unbuckle and unclip the strap across Eren’s chest. Moving down further and not the slightest bit put off by Eren’s current refusal to react in kind, his hips rolled again, harsh and teasing. And for a split second he thought he was getting a response, Eren only just managing to hold out on him for a little while longer as he bit his lip and tried to avert his eyes for a few moments.   
“Stubborn, are we?” The response to that was a firm tug on the zipper between Eren’s fingers before he shifted his attention to the harness still tied in place around Levi’s body, now empty of any of the weapons they were designed to hold because otherwise they both knew they would never have got into the club in the first place. Suddenly it was Levi’s turn to take a moment to sharply inhale as hands skimmed down over his bare stomach, and it made him smirk, his mind going back to Eren’s little stunt with his wings in the elevator. He still owed him some payback for that.

Not to be outdone, he rolled his hips down again, simultaneously nipping at the spot just above where the collar sat comfortably around Eren’s neck, knowing instinctually by now just where to graze his teeth, just where to run his tongue straight after in order to make the younger Nephilim squirm beneath him.

Eren had more or less completely forgotten that there were other people in the room at all by this point, his world limited to the rapid pulsing of his heart over the heavy music from the upper floor, the heat of their bodies and the increasingly noticeable lack of space between them. The continued movement of the Levi’s hips against his could no longer be ignored or denied, the friction starting to send small jolts of heat straight down to his core. Neither could he get his mind off the pressure beginning to build through him as he gave up the fight in terms of holding off, hips finally bucking upwards as the appreciative moan the feeling tore from his mouth was rapidly swallowed by the press of Levi’s lips to his own with enough force to bruise.

Frustrated that his resistance had completely cracked under him, he tugged at Levi’s coat a little more, making sure to accidentally-on-purpose get his hands tangled as he tried to pull it off. That should buy him enough time, and he almost smirked at the thought. He knew he’d been caught out for sure at the low growl that left Levi’s throat in response, and all the air in his lungs abandoned him in one quick rush as he felt the strong press of Levi’s legs wrapping around his waist. 

The rush of sensation brought him to a dead halt, well and truly distracted as his grip on the coat went lax, his mind otherwise occupied by the urgent press and slide of Levi’s tongue against his own after a playful little nip to his bottom lip sent another small jolt of heat down his spine, causing him to shudder slightly. It did occur to him, however, that Levi was likely just as distracted by the kiss as he was, and he used the moment to drop the coat entirely and work his hands against the shorter Nephilim’s back, fingers pressing into the small of his back just beneath where the base of his left wing should be. The first tiny gasp was music to his ears, and his mouth twisted into a victorious smirk as he wasted no time in increasing the pressure and then grabbing a handful of feathers and tugging instead of being more gentle, revelling in the way Levi tensed beneath his touch as a loud, utterly debauched sound graced the dungeon air. The pain of his increased grip in response did nothing but add fuel to the fire dancing behind Eren’s green eyes.

Levi’s eyes opened and zeroed in on his, a thunder there matched with annoyance, lust, and desire as the touch that had just ripped the moan from him remained on his wing. The back of his mind vaguely noticed the room had fallen quiet around them, clearly not used to the Corporal’s pet drawing out such a sound from his master.   
“People won’t stop me, brat.” he hissed, words low and full of dark promise.  
“I know. Wouldn’t dream of it, Corporal,” the way Eren addressed him sent another shiver through him, his voice almost purring out the title, and he knew for a fact if the little shit had actually been trying for that he wouldn’t have been able to do it in a million years. The declaration made Eren vaguely more aware of the fact they had a small audience once more, but he honestly didn’t give a damn what the people watching them saw, and he already knew it made no difference to Levi. The other Nephilim would bring him to his knees both literally and figuratively no matter who was watching or what their opinion on it was – and besides that, he figured their little impromptu show would be appreciated in a place like this. 

Almost as if picking up on his thoughts, Levi’s legs unravelled from the teen’s waist, jostling enough to coax out another slight shift upward of his hips, and he pushed, sliding off his thighs in order to stand again. The movement forced Eren to relinquish the grip on his concealed wings, allowing him a moment to claw back some form of mental clarity. His fingers hooked around the steel ring again, showing just exactly who owned who no matter what sounds had been drawn from him as he pulled and left Eren no choice but to follow. 

The teen found his brain rapidly taken over with a rousing, silent chorus of fuck, fuck, fuck as Levi moved back, dragging him by the collar down the steps from the throne and making damn sure their hips remained in agonizingly close contact the whole length of the way. Eren was pretty sure that his lip was going to bleed if he bit it any harder to try and force himself to stay quiet, breathing heavily as he followed the other down. His more devious streak decided to rear its head again, pointing out that he’d had Levi in his lap more or less at his mercy a moment ago and could soon have him right back there if he took the initiative. The thought was enough, and he yanked Levi closer to him, forcing him on to tip toes in front of the room and pressing their bodies flush together, his lips near his ear, hot air puffing out over the skin in each heavy breath. He still had some fight in him yet.  
“Well.. clearly they have, or am I wrong?” he challenged, wanting to distract Levi’s attention as he considered his options for getting the man to the floor, under him, where he belonged.   
“Don’t test me.” came the amused response, a steely threat disguised in the silken tone. Having to take a moment to breath, weighing his option for a split second, Eren threw all caution out of the window and leant closer, lips dangerously close to Levi’s skin. He could push further than that.  
“Yeah? Or what?”

That did it. Levi pulled, happy to take control of the fall, making sure he rolled, kicking Eren up and over. He ended up straddling the teen’s hips, neither of them really that hurt. Their position didn’t last long, Eren using his strength to put Levi under him, just where Levi had planned to end up. His hands were quick, sliding and soon pressing skilfully at the weak spot on Eren’s back he knew all too well, especially given that his own nerves were still on fire. The cocky little shit was about to learn what a mistake he’d made. Levi knew a little more about wings that he’d been letting on to Eren when he’d showed him this weak spot. 

Eren barely had time to blink before the world tilted on its axis around him, finding himself on the floor at Levi’s feet as he was robbed of his balance and guided down.  
He was quite used to a little rough-housing from the other given that they spent hours every other day fighting for their lives, so the newest development didn’t faze him in the slightest even though it might have appeared more violent than it actually was to anyone else, and he somehow managed to successfully get Levi under him at last. 

It was approximately thirty seconds before he realised his grave error – while sat in the throne his own wings had been safe from Levi’s reach. Right now if the humans had been able to see them, they’d be unfurled in the open air, twitching as Eren panted a little from the exertion of their trip from throne to floor. Levi’s smirk told him all he needed to know about exactly how much trouble he was in, but he only got a split second glance of it before he came up against the sensation of a familiar strong grip on his wings, his back to arching a little into the touch despite himself as a loud, shameless moan was torn from his own throat in turn. He could feel his arms shaking in the aftershock, that smirk both taunting him and fanning the metaphorical flames all at once in a way that left him completely breathless again, face flushed and eyes glazed.   
“How’s it feel? To feel yourself unravel? Shouldn’t have gotten so ahead of yourself, Eren.”

The next artful tug on his sensitive wings made his entire body go taught and the sounds starting to stream from him became more of a strangled, appreciative yelp, eyes falling half closed as white spots danced elusively just behind the lids, his hips shifting to try and get more friction.  
“Fuck..” the word was half volume, more a hissed, pleasured whine than a word at all. “No. I s-shouldn’t have.”

If he hadn’t been hard before he sure as hell was now, the throbbing between his thighs rapidly turning into a burning ache that demanded he do something, anything to find a way to address the situation so that he could get more of what he was feeling right now. Unravel was definitely the right word for it. The entire building could be collapsing on them and he wouldn’t have given a damn so long as Levi’s hands kept up their current activity. It felt like any semblance of sanity or shame had completely left him in the dust as he writhed and squirmed under Levi’s touch, no longer able to form the words to beg for what he so desperately wanted given that he couldn’t even finish the thought processes required to speak them, mind lost to utter frustrated bliss as he worked his hips against the half-breed trapped beneath him.

The noise that met his ears was one nothing short of ecstasy, and Levi suddenly found himself overwhelmed with the fact they had an audience, despite his teasing. He didn’t want to share what he knew was coming next with anyone except Eren, his possessive streak rearing its head again at the idea that anyone but him would have the privilege of seeing Eren lose himself completely. 

With all his will power, and there wasn’t much left after seeing and hearing Eren writhe like that, he managed to push the Nephilim off his body, both ending up on their knees. A quick scan of the room showed a door off to the side of them, and that was now his goal. He looped his fingers through the ring on Eren’s neck and pulled upward with a hushed one-word command to urge the still shuddering teen to his feet, walking as quick as his legs would allow to the door. He could instantly feel Eren’s hands on his hips as he pulled him along with a smirk, arm bent up and back over his shoulder to keep his grip on the collar. His free hand twisted the doorknob, and he pushed the black paneled door open to find a small office, the comfy looking couch against one wall not far from the desk now his new mission as Eren kicked the door closed behind them, Levi missing the lock being turned to give them that extra bit of privacy.

It was probably a good thing that Levi had remained aware of the fact that there were people watching, because truth be told Eren had completely forgotten about them in favour of concentrating on the pleasurable fire in every nerve from the feeling of Levi’s hands doing what they did best aside from hunting, doing what so far only they had been able to do to him. He was wary of letting anyone else close enough to try, and had no intention of doing so now. Not anymore. 

His legs were weak at first and he whimpered at the loss of contact almost immediately as Levi detached himself and pulled them both up, guiding him somewhere with a hand around the steel ring at his neck - where, he hadn’t been looking and hadn’t cared to, his eyes fixed on the lithe body against his like it belonged there as he remained as close as possible to it. He trusted Levi to know what he was doing, and that was enough.

His eyes barely swept over the interior of the office once before returning to Levi, the possessive smirk a magnet that attracted his full, rapt attention without even having to try. He had barely recovered enough to return the gesture himself, still panting, at the thought that coming in here meant Levi hadn’t wanted anyone else to see what occurred next. He knew that Levi was possessive enough to want the sight of him coming completely undone under his hands to be something for his eyes alone – and Eren was much the same. If he’d had the complete confidence in the idea that he was about to dramatically turn the tables on the older half-breed, he wouldn’t want to share the experience with anyone either. As it was he could only try and hope for the best.  
“There. Now no-one but me gets to hear you beg for mercy that you’re not going to get.”  
Levi’s words made him chuckle, arms folding for a moment as he leant his weight back against the door, eyes flashing with challenge again now he’d had a moment to recover.  
“Only if I don’t get you first, sir.”

“Oh?” Although Levi sounded amused, his eyes were flashing a look that Eren already knew meant trouble. “Not a very fast learner, are we?”  
“I prefer calling it living dangerously.” the brat was smirking like he’d already won, hands on his body as quick as a snake, pushing the harness down and his shirt off his shoulders. Their hips fused together as Eren pushed him backward towards the couch (it was either that or risk making a mess of the desk, and he didn’t really want to end up writhing over the wooden surface when the couch made a rather more comfy option) and he resumed the teasing, firm touches to Levi’s back while moving them over to it, swallowing the resulting moan with his mouth as they kissed more fiercely than before. His shirt was felt under his boots as Eren shoved it all the way off his torso, thankfully managing not to trip over the fabric as he was guided backwards, a moan getting lost within the clash of tongues and teeth as he felt fingertips drag down his back. The whole area somewhat of a sensitive spot where he was concerned, and Eren knew this all too well after all this time. Levi might be able to manipulate his reactions as if his body actually belonged to him and not to himself, but Eren knew just about enough to surprise him in return when it mattered, his smirk widening a little as he felt him twitch beneath the touch at his back.

Levi’s mind was filled with the moment, blank to all but the half-breed within his grasp. Blank to everything but the feeling of every muscle twitching under his hands as they mapped out the familiar planes and angles of tan skin, to hearing the quickened breaths in response. The back of his knees hit the edge of the sofa seconds later sending him backwards, laid out flat on his back. Eren was on top of him almost instantly as he followed the movement down with a single powerful slide of his hips, pulling another moan from him as a hardness equal to his own locked together through 4 layers of clothing. 

“Shit.” The word drawled out between his teeth, and he vaguely heard Eren laughing above him before his attention was stolen by the mouth connecting with his collarbone, a hand soon pressed against his arousal. The touch sent his head back against the cushions beneath him, eyes closing as he revelled in the feeling. Eren knew just what to do to get him riled up, and he couldn’t be even the slightest bit mad about that right now, couldn’t complain in the slightest, because he was enjoying this. Far more than he would readily admit. “You are such a tease when you want to be.” 

Eren couldn’t say anything to that accusation, it was entirely correct – so he merely laughed instead as he focused on the thought of divesting both of them of more of their clothes, now feeling restricting and unnecessary. He had to pause midway, a moan barely held back as he felt the back of Levi’s fingertips brush against his left wing, the blue-black feathers now fully visible as he no longer had any need to hide them from the human eyes which had been watching. His wingspan was enough that they were trailing to the floor to his left, casting a patch of shadow where they arched over Levi’s body, his right draped over the back of the sofa. Levi felt the responding laugh vibrate against his skin, lips travelling down his chest as they left a trail of slow kisses in their wake. He felt fingers tug at the leather encasing his thighs, keeping his trousers in place, the buckles soon falling free and he couldn’t help but not give a helping hand, slipping his boots off with his feet, Eren doing the same with his own.

Fingers pulled at the harness, prompting his body to subconsciously roll to allow Eren to pull it and discard it to the floor, his own going right along with it. Levi hadn’t even noticed the other undoing it, mind thoroughly on the mouth now over his right nipple, sucking and tugging with his teeth, making his eyes flutter considerably as he lost himself again in that one touch alone. 

It didn’t sit well with him that Eren still had his shirt on and was soon sitting up, regretfully making Eren unlatch to tug the zipper down, highly thankful the leather straps were no longer hindering either of them. The shirt was quickly disposed of, being thrown towards the growing pile of clothing residing on the floor, happy to let his hands trail over the males chest until he was pushed down on to his back, fingers tugging the buttons and zip at his crotch. In no time, both layers of clothing were off, and he was left stark naked underneath the angelic half-breed above him. He was quite prepared to flip them, to get Eren in to the same state of undress as he was, but the kid obviously had different ideas. 

Eren was busy taking a moment to enjoy the sight of Levi laid out under him, resuming his teasing as his mouth trailed further down from Levi’s neck down to his chest, his tongue and teeth making short work of gaining more of the reactions that he delighted in pulling from him. He paused, pushed back a little as Levi straightened up and made short work of his clothing, then saw the steady heat unfurling behind the other’s stormy grey eyes and knew he had only a split second to make an attempt at ‘persuading’ him to stay on his back unless he wanted to be flipped right then and there. As much as he knew he’d like that, his prideful side still wanted more of Levi writhing underneath him, his own dominant streak not quite satisfied by the taste he’d already had.

And there was only one way to ensure things stayed the way they currently were. Acting swiftly while he still had the opportunity, he curled his fingers around the base of Levi’s arousal and began moving the trail of kisses he’d been leaving in his wake back upward as his hand worked Levi over at a deliberately slow, teasing pace. Rather than the ghost-light touches he’d used before, his grip was firm and purposeful now, and he smirked as he felt the first tacit signs of submission he’d been lucky enough to coax out in weeks as Levi wrapped his arms around the back of his neck and locked their lips back together, in what he assumed was an attempt to keep himself under control and from becoming tellingly loud. Eren knew he was being a little mean and completely deserved the bite to his lip as he toyed with all the sensitive spots within his reach, fingers brushing Levi’s shoulder blades and down, feeling his back arch beneath the touch. He had half a mind to push him off and give in to the urge to use his mouth instead, wanting to feel the harsh tug of Levi’s hand in his hair in reward as he drove him mad with his tongue. 

“O-oh god,” his words came out broken as his hips lifted to meet Eren’s hand, and the vocalisation only made Eren’s smirk twist further, deadly determination flickering behind the lust in his green eyes. If he wanted to pray so badly, Eren could make him list every deity under the sun until his voice was hoarse given enough time. Levi quickly derailed that plan, though, not wanting to bring their play to such a quick end and certainly not with Eren toying with him like this. His hand reached between them over the clothes, gripping the hardness he found between his lovers legs, the breath stuttering out from the male above him. It made him smirk as he heard it near his ear, breath ghosting over his skin. 

He wanted nothing more than to flip them, to get on top and take Eren for all that he was worth. But the male above clearly him had other plans, his hand getting quicker and quicker, up until the point Levi’s entire body tensed, pleasure coursing through him. Just as he felt him start to completely tense up, Eren stopped dead and removed his hand, his smirk knowing and cheeky. He knew exactly what he’d just done, and relished the bereft look that flittered across the other’s face before it was replaced by something entirely more promising as Levi opened his eyes, denied the satisfaction he’d been so close to.  
“God damnit. Shit.”  
“Sorry, should I keep going?”  
“Fuck yes you should keep going, you little bastard.”   
Levi swearing was always a good sign.

Patience snapping, he moved again, pushing and pulling to get Eren on to his back, wings under him, letting the other get comfy and adjust his wings as he glanced around the room. Thankfully he didn’t have to move far and only to the small end table next to them. He reached out towards it, getting two familiar items and putting them close by, in grabbing reach above Eren’s head. He pulled both trousers and briefs off in one quick tug, Eren helping by lifting himself to get them off to be thrown and added to the pile on the floor, having no intention to make too much of a nuisance of himself now. 

The sound of a tube uncapping made Eren close his eyes, knowing he was about to pay for what he’d just put the other through, teasing beyond reason. Without warning, two fingers were pressed to his tight entrance already sufficiently slick, making Eren go rigid and his eyes closed more tightly. Levi pushed his legs apart, giving himself more access, seeing Eren reach towards himself, Levi batting his hand away and moving up his body, starting to pump in and out, starting at a slow pace, “Never said you could touch, kid.” His voice was low, deep as he pushed Eren’s right leg over his shoulder.

This was his punishment for being such a tease moments ago, and he could do nothing but stay still and take it, the whimper that escaped his lips at the denial of touch quiet but uncontrolled as it spilled from his mouth unbidden. His fingers scrabbled aimlessly for purchase against the sofa for a few moments as he resisted the urge to disobey the no touching order, his hips starting to meet the rhythm set by Levi’s fingers almost escaping his notice because now that he’d been told he couldn’t do something, of course that was all he wanted. Sometimes he hated the way his own mind worked, but he had to remind himself that he’d chosen this a long time ago, the first time he’d agreed to it, and his feelings hadn’t changed since then. He’d decided to wear the collar tonight for a reason – he couldn’t deny the fact that he liked this, liked giving everything over to Levi, liked trusting him so completely. That he liked the idea of belonging to him in any and every way he wanted him.

“God.. damn.. L-Levi…” the words were little more than a choked moan as they came out when he felt the other’s fingers find his prostate, the feeling a lot similar to the skillful tugging at his wings had been earlier but much more powerful.   
“Don’t think I caught that…”  
Eren resisted the urge to swear, but only just, at the words. Of course he’d come out with something like that, the teasing edge to Levi’s voice only making the physical teasing worse as his body jerked and tensed in reflex to the fingers working against his prostate and opening him up to allow for a third, the movement wrenching another loud moan out of him, now more or less completely left at Levi’s mercy. His eyes flew open and fixed on Levi as another teasing curl and press against him meant he actually did swear this time around.

“Holy, mother… of f-fuck. Cor-ap, Levi” Levi laughed in response to the teen stumbling over the words, clearly amused by the profanity and utter lack of coherence as he fixed his attention on the lust-clouded green eyes looking up at him. Seeing Eren like this, completely debauched under his touch, was something he truly never tired of and probably never would. He was thankful for the fact that Eren had given up getting through all three syllables cohesively halfway through, as there was no way he was going to let Eren use the term ‘Corporal’ again tonight. That rank wasn’t who he was, it was something he used for the respect that came with it, something he hid behind. Something awarded to him for the blood on his hands, the amount of lives he’d been forced to take. And it had no place here.  
“Good save brat, I’m who you want right now, not a damn rank or title.” He was in a somewhat dominating mood after seeing the club, and he hoped to hell Eren was getting that message because there was no way he was going to relent the control he had right now again. He was enjoying this far, far too much.

“Just you, Levi.” It took every ounce of concentration not to fuck up the words on the way from brain to mouth and keep them clear and concise in order to convey the sincerity behind them, but somehow he managed it. Neither of them cared much for being soppy, but that had been more of an absolute, brutal show of honesty and need rather than some fawning declaration of loyalty. Eren bit his lip to keep back the keening sounds threatening to slip his control, every major muscle group jolting with each tiny movement of Levi’s fingers as his hips squirmed in an attempt to get more friction, his pride more than his willpower being what allowed him to manage to force down the urge to beg for more. If Levi wanted to hear that he still had to work at it.


End file.
